FridayThe13th:CampCrystalLake
by ludwicktw
Summary: Jason is back at Camp Crystal Lake trying to kill some counselors. Characters based loosely off of the game. FRIDAY THE 13TH GAME FANFIC
1. Prologue

**THIS IS BASED OFF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FRIDAY THE 13TH GAME. **

It was the summer of 1990. Camp Crystal Lake recently opened back up despite the outrage of many concerned about the resurrection of Jason Voorhees. The owner of the camp hired several counselors from a local college to run the camp. Little did they know, most of them, if not all of them, would not live to see the Fall.

Jenny Myers was the first counselor hired. She was one of the sweetest and kindest counselor applicants. Jenny always stays positive and truly cares about others. However, her resiliency, bravery, and unwavering composure in the face of obstacles made her the clear first choice. Her only true weakness is her caring nature often leads her to disregard her own problems.

Kenny Riedell was chosen second. He truly fit the "Jack of All Trades" trope. He was chosen to be the head counselor because he had the knowledge and capability to do just about anything required for a successful summer. He is just an average guy, but that's just what the camp needed. However, he doesn't really excel at any one trait, but that's why there are other counselors to fill in the gaps.

Brandon Wilson, AKA Buggzy, became the third counselor hired. Although viewed as a major jock and jerk, he is a nice guy deep down with much needed muscle for the campground. He can do all of the heavy lifting needed while also being a charismatic leader for the group. However, do not expect him to help out repairing anything as he really has no knowledge of anything but football and lifting.

Chad Kensington was hired fourth simply because of his family's wealth and influence over the camp. He is the stuck-up, preppy guy nobody could stand. He wasn't really good for much except providing some humor and stirring up drama. Nobody really knows why he wanted to be a camp counselor anyway.

Adam Palomino was the fifth pickup. He can be a bit edgy and act like a punk at times. His main strengths are his general knowledge of mechanical equipment along with his literal strength. Adam is usually positive and able to solve any problem quickly, but his attitude can go sour at times.

Deborah Kim came in at the sixth spot. She was the shy girl that was said to be a genius. She is caring and very knowledgeable, but she seems to freeze up when problems arise that she doesn't understand. She is also not the most fit person in the world either.

AJ Mason was the next counselor selected. She was known as a major goth chick that loved rock music. She is fairly intelligent and she has the composure to deal with issues that come up. However, her attitude can be negative and discouraging to others. She really does not care about many people.

Eric LaChappa was the eighth person to be recruited. His intelligence rivals that of Deborah. He also has a gentle heart. He can repair just about anything and he can tell you about any fantasy book you bring up. His main weakness is the fact that he can be dead weight to the team as he really can't do much physical labor as he is way out of shape. He's basically a nerd.

Vanessa Jones was hired next because of her great running ability. She could run to a cabin on the other side of the lake and back as if she had infinite stamina. She is just a chill person that does not like to be challenged of which may be an issue. She is also very clumsy somehow even though she is a tremendous athlete.

Fox, as many people call her, was chosen next because of her brute toughness. She does not take any crap from anyone. She is s true go-getter. Whenever she sees an issue, she faces it head on. Her only weakness is that she has some rage issues and a quick temper that may end up resulting in an ugly situation.

Tiffany Cox was chosen eleventh amongst the counselors. She has the looks that all the guys are looking for and the personality that drives them all away. She is a flirty, snobby girl that just wants to party and have fun. She cares more about her makeup than any of the other counselors. She is not the brightest person, but she can hold her own when the time comes.

Mitch Floyd is just a hippie with a keen interest on nature and drugs alike. He may be a stoner, but he has the intelligence to be a key contributor when not actually stoned. To be honest, he was just picked up because no one else was available and why not get a wilderness "expert."

Victoria Sterling and Shelly were the last counselors chosen. Victoria has a good heart, but she often becomes annoying and disruptive. She doesn't really offer much to the table. Shelly is just a prankster that got the job because no one else applied. He is smart, but he often joked around too much to be useful.

The first day of camp was approaching and a darkness lurked in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. TheFirstDay

**Kenny Riedell POV**

I arrived at the main cabin a few hours early. I unpacked my items hastily and started prepping many of the cabins at Springwater camp for the other counselors. We were all supposed to be here for two weeks before the actual summer camp starts to get this entire camp ready for operation. Many of the cabins were just straight up dusty and filled with cobwebs. It gave me a spooky vibe.

Luckily I heard a car pull up after an hour or so. Out of the yellow car came Tiffany Cox and Chad Kensington. Tiffany was wearing some questionable, revealing clothing and Chad looked like was dressed by his mom to show case his wealth. My initial excitement faded away at their sight. They were definitely two of the most obnoxious counselors chosen. I was surprised they were the first ones to arrive. I still greeted them and hoped they would be some help.

"Good afternoon...y'all can set your stuff down and help me sweep or wipe down the cabins" I said

"I think we'll pass on the offer...we are going to go have some fun elsewhere" Chad said with a smirk as they both wandered off

I was definitely upset and annoyed at them, but I did expect them to run off any way. Hopefully some other counselors show up and actually do something useful soon. Thankfully, another car pulled up and out came a good friend of mine, Jenny Myers. She was wearing some jeans with a red-striped shirt.

"Hey Kenny, how are you?" She said with a warm smile

"I'm good, what about you" I replied

"I'm alright, do you need me to help out with anything?" She asked

"Sure, I could use some help... it would be appreciated" I said with gratitude

Jenny put her stuff in the main cabin, and then we worked together making sure the power was on, wiping down the counters, stocking the fridges, and literally just about any other chore you could think of. I was so glad she was here early to help out. Out of all the counselors, I trusted her the most. She was essentially my second-in-command. I was surprised nobody else had showed up yet. It was already 8:00 PM when Jenny and I finished up and the other counselors were supposed to be here at 4:00 PM.

Jenny was visibly exhausted. I was too to be honest. We were supposed to have more than two sets of hands working this evening.

"I'm going to lie down" Jenny said with a slight grimace

"Alright, do you need anything?" I asked

"I'm good, thank you though" She replied before heading into the cabin

At this point. I'm just wondering where the others are. The first day has already been a disaster. Tiffany and Chad were obviously off somewhere having sex of which didn't really do much for the camp. Hopefully this all turns around in the next few days. I'm going to head in the cabin and relax too.

**Brandon Wilson POV**

I knew it was a mistake letting Mitch drive us to the camp. He literally did not know where we were going. He was likely stoned as well which scared me. Vanessa, Adam, Fox, AJ, and I were relieved when we finally reached the camp at 9:00 PM. We got the stuff out of the small bus and headed in the cabin. Kenny looked furious.

"Where have you all been the past five hours" Kenny said visibly annoyed

"Well...Mitch got lost and we just couldn't find the camp" I said

"We are sorry...we'll help out extra tomorrow" Adam remarked

As we all settled in, a blue car pulled up and out came the nerds. Deborah, Eric, and Sheldon were literally talking about comic books non-stop. They were honestly annoying, but they didn't say much to anyone which helped out. The only person I was interested talking to was Vanessa. She was looking good in that blue tracksuit.

"What are you doing the rest of the night?" I asked her

"I'm going to bed...it's late" Vanessa said obviously rejecting me

Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow.

**Omniscient POV**

Vanessa went off to her cabin to call it a night. Everyone else stayed in the main cabin for a while longer. Buggzy and Adam competed in multiple arm wrestling contests. Tiffany and Chad finally returned, and they were sitting on a couch kissing. Deborah and LaChappa were staying in their bubble reading their books. LaChappa and Sheldon secretly had crushes on Deborah. Sheldon has a few pranks up how sleeve. Neither have ever manned up to say anything. AJ blared her loud rock music throughout the cabin with Mitch standing next to her high as a kite. Jenny and Kenny were casually talking about school and the tasks for tomorrow. Everything seemed relatively normal besides Victoria Sterling not showing up yet. This would all change in the upcoming days as Jason was stalking the counselors not too far away

.


	3. OminousFeelings

**Jenny Myers POV**

I woke up bright and early this morning. I was the first one awake, so I decided to go watch the sunrise over the lake. It was peaceful. The water was so still and there was bright orange and red light beaming across it. It seemed as if the lake was glowing. The birds were chirping and I even saw some deer out and about. Something felt off though. I felt like I was being watched. I heard the stories of Jason Voorhees and to be honest, I kind of believed them. I just hope that he truly was killed a decade ago. If he came back...if he's out there...I hope we all will be ready to escape or even fight him if necessary. It almost feels like he's out there waiting until an opportunity arises.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked back to see a partially broken hockey mask. I screamed in fear and fell out of my chair backwards before the figure took the mask off to reveal that it was Sheldon.

"What the hell Sheldon" I said angrily "Why would you even think of joking about Jason...he could be out there you idiot"

"It was just a prank...Jason doesn't even exist anyway" Sheldon replied defending himself

"Please...just...don't do that again" I said softly getting up

"What happened?" Kenny yelled from a few yards away running out after hearing my scream

"Sheldon scared me...he was wearing a hockey mask and he came right up behind me..." I said

"Go away...that's not something to joke about" Kenny yelled directed towards Sheldon

Sheldon with a shameful look went back inside.

"Are you ok?" Kenny asked me

"I'm fine" I said unconvincingly as I shivered from a cold gust of wind

"Kenny?" I said rather slowly

"Yes?" He replied

"Do you think Jason is out there?" I said hesitantly looking at him with a concerned look

"I've been thinking about that too...I don't think he is...if he is out there, we can call the police or escape in the cars...everything is going to be alright" Kenny replied as he put his hand on mine

I wanted to believe him. I really did. I just had a gut feeling that he was totally wrong. I got up after a little while and went back in the cabin lying down looking up at the ceiling. I had felt terrified when I saw the mask. If Jason does show up, I can't be scared. I have to stay composed. I have to be a voice of reason for everyone else because I know mostly everybody would start shitting their pants. Hopefully, the worst case scenario never occurs.

**Deborah Kim POV**

I had woken up a little late. It's about 10 AM now. Victoria finally showed up soaking wet because her car broke down a few miles up the road. She was just cursing everyone out. She truly was a bitch, but I would also feel bad if that happened to me. We are having breakfast now thanks to AJ. Everyone was sitting around this long, gigantic table cutting up and talking about everything imaginable. Sheldon wouldn't even look at Jenny so I knew he must have pranked here. Everyone seemed grateful for the food except for Chad. He said that this was peasant food and just sat there with a privileged look of disgust. LaChappa was sitting next to me. He's really the only person I talk to. Adam and Buggzy seem to be trying to hook up with AJ and Vanessa respectively.

We have to do a lot of chores today. It's way more than I expected. I'm supposed to repair the phone box because the camp phone suddenly stopped working. Kenny only told me about these things since he does not want anybody else to worry. He found out about the issue this morning. I do not know how it happened...I guess it's just very bad luck on our part. The phone shouldn't just stop working out of nowhere. It's going to be a long day.

**Kenny Riedell POV**

I am not sure if I am making the right decision. Should I tell everyone about the phone? I know Jenny would immediately try to get everyone to pack up in the cars and leave the camp if she knew. It seems as if somebody is sabotaging this camp. Is Jenny right? Is Jason alive? He can't possibly be though. It is just a scary legend. It's likely just the storm we had last night. It's time to get to work.

"Listen up everybody, I am assigning all of you jobs for today. We have a lot to do today to stay on track. Adam, you and Buggzy will be chopping wood right outside of the camp. Chop down extra trees if you need to. AJ, Fox, Deborah and Mitch...you guys will be heading over to Birch Ridge to prep the campsites and cabins there. Take the four seater. Please stay off the drugs Mitch. Jenny, you will take Tiffany and Chad to the northern most campsite to set up the tents and set up the fire pit among other things. It's just one campsite so, Tiffany and Chad, please just help out enough to get the job done. Victoria, Sheldon, and LaChappa, you guys will stay here and pay close attention to the radio in case anyone needs help. Just hold down the fort. Vanessa, you and I will head over to the boathouse and set out all the canoes. Everyone knows their so let's get to work"

"Why do I have to go to the one campsite in the middle of nowhere" Tiffany scoffed

"Yeah, why can't you just send Jenny up there and let us check out Camp Hillbrook" Chad replied

"Fine. Could you guys at least clean the cabins a little or check to make sure everything is working properly" I said tiredly

"No promises" Tiffany and Chad said at the same time

I was just very annoyed but I had to work with what I got. Jenny can handle the campsite by herself anyway. I am a little worried. It's a long ways from anything else or anyone for that matter. If something would happen...no one would be there to help. She'll have a walkie talkie anyway. Besides, she's the bravest person I know.

Everyone headed out. I drove the bus up the road and dropped Tiffany and Chad off to go do whatever they want I guess. They did not even talk a radio or anything because they just do not care. Then I dropped Jenny off.

"Good luck, stay safe" I said

"I'll see you tonight" Jenny said entering the woods

**Tiffany Cox POV**

"Finally we got away from everyone else. This camp counselor thing is honestly too much work" I said to Chad

"Yeah...I thought we just came here to party, drink a little, and have sex" Chad replied

"This cabin looks nice...shall we go inside" I said with a smirk

"We shall my lady" Chad bowed

Once we got in I started to strip. I pulled my shirt up ever so slowly revealing my bra to Chad. I then took of my booty shorts while looking into his eyes seductively.

"Wow" Chad said enthusiastically looking me up and down

He pushed me in the bed while I stripped him down. We were enjoying ourselves with no care in the world. Then, out of nowhere, I saw a figure standing at the cabin door.

"Chad, there's someone watching us...get off me and look" I said frightened

The figure had some type of machete and a hockey mask.

"Go the fuck away Shelly" Chad said angrily "Can't you see we are trying to do something here...we are not as gullible and stupid as Jenny"

The dark, huge figure just stood there without saying a single word. Chad got off of me and confronted the figure.

"I told you to leave you pervert" Chad said as he tried to push the figure

Jason caught Chad's arm and broke it instantly. I screamed in horror as Jason raised his machete and cut Chad's head clean off before Chad knew what hit him. His head rolled to my feet as the rest of his body dropped like a sack of potatoes. I was frozen from fear. I had to run for my life and get the hell out of here. As Jason approached me, he swung his machete and I dodged it by a hair before running out of the cabin towards the boathouse. I have never ran faster in my life. I must get to the bus and leave. Screw the other counselors. They can die here for all I care.


	4. TerrorInTheNight

**AJ Mason POV**

It was a long day of work. Mitch helped out where he could, but being high did not help his efforts. Deborah tried to fix the phone box, but the fuse was missing. Kenny did not even tell anyone about it though which seemed odd. We haven't heard anything on the radio. It seemed eerily quiet.

It was 10:00 PM when we got back to the main campsite. That's when I got the news. Jenny, Chad, and Tiffany were missing. They were not answering us on any radios either. Something had to be wrong I thought to myself. Kenny said it was too dangerous to go out and search at night. He revealed to everyone that the phone box had been sabotaged. He actually believes that it could be Jason. We all went to the same cabin to stay the night. We armed ourselves with anything we could find and barricaded both doors. I was honestly scared because even though Tiffany and Chad may be out doing something, Jenny would have definitely returned by now.

"Why aren't we out there looking for them?" I asked "They might just be lost"

"We are staying the night here because they could be out there" Kenny said with authority "I would have already left in the cars if they were with us...something isn't right...it's hard to not do anything but it's best for us to stay put right now" Kenny stated

Adam tried to calm me down and comfort me. I just shoved him away. I guess Kenny was right, but I still felt like we had to do something. I know Tiffany and Chad are jerks, but they could be out there getting chased by Jason for fuck sakes. Hopefully this night ends fast...I hope they're okay.

**Jenny Myers POV**

"Tiffany, you must remain quiet and focused" I said "We will not make it out alive if you keep yelling for help and complaining about the bugs...you witnessed the murder of Chad but you seem like you did not even care about him". I said angrily

Tiffany tried to find Kenny and Vanessa earlier, but the boat house was too far so she turned around and eventually found me at the campsite. She was scared and frantically yelling at me that Jason is alive and that he killed Chad. I told her to stay calm. I looked calm on the outside, but my worst nightmare had came true on the inside. The radio was not even working properly. Something or someone was jamming the signal.

We were walking towards Camp Hillbrook to find shelter and safety for the night. She was complaining and freaked out beyond control. I was watching my every step making sure to be quiet, but Tiffany was just too antsy. I knew she was making too much noise and I kept trying to calm and reassure her. However, Out of nowhere, a knife came flying at me and it hit me right in the shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell on my back after the impact. Tiffany quickly ran away leaving me for dead. I saw Jason come out from behind a tree staring me down. I tried to get up and run, but he quickly grabbed me by the throat. He picked me up with one arm and started choking me. I felt my life fading away. His grip was unnaturally strong. All I could hear were my muffled breaths. All I could see was dark, evil eyes staring at me as I drew near my final breath. At the last moment I remembered the knife. I ripped it out of my shoulder and stuck it in his neck without hesitation. Blood came spewing out of the wound and my entire body trembled from the pain. He let go of me momentarily and I dropped to the ground. I was dazed and I couldn't really see anything. I knew I had to get far away from here and try to warn the others.

I started running aimlessly and I never looked back. I ended up getting lost as I could not think or see clearly. It was so dark and every single shadow looked the same. I felt my heat beating faster and faster. It felt like my chest was going to explode. Just keep going I told myself over and over again. I ended up somehow arriving at some type of car repair shop. I grabbed a wrench and sat up against a wall instantly watching the door. I felt tired and pain was rushing through my body. I couldn't stop myself as I slowly passed out.

**Adam Palomino POV**

It was 7:00 AM. Everyone was terrified. Jenny, Tiffany, and Chad were still missing.

"I say we go search for them now. We can take the cars to cover more ground as well" I said

"I should've never came here" Shelly responded

"Let's just go ahead and leave...screw the others. If Jason is out there then they are already dead" Victoria said "I'm getting in the car and leaving"

She opened the door and there he was. Jason Voorhees stood directly over her and she let out a scream before he hacked away at her. He hit her nine or ten times and she just fell flat on her back.

"Everybody go out the back door" Kenny yelled

Buggzy and I grabbed the axes we used to chop wood the other day and started swinging at Jason. He actually started backing up and eventually fell over as we ferociously hit him time and time again. Everyone ran to the cars and I piled in the blue car with AJ, Fox, and Shelly.

"Start the car...start the car you idiot" Fox yelled out to AJ

"Somethings wrong" AJ said as the car just wouldn't start

I quickly got out and checked under the hood to see that there wasn't even a battery in the car.

"Everyone get out now, he sabotaged the car" I said before gazing at Jason quickly approaching

AJ and Fox quickly went into the nearest cabin. I came in right behind them, but we had lost track of Shelly. I looked back to see him getting brutally stabbed multiple times with a machete from behind. He looked at us before falling to his knees and then to the ground motionless.

"Holy fuck..what the hell is happening" AJ said freaking out

"Lock the door" Fox quickly shouted

I ran to the door and put the barricade down. "There's no way he's getting in here" I replied

Jason didn't even try...he just dragged Shelly away. I wanted to run, but I felt like staying inside was the best option. There's nothing we can do but make our way, on foot, to the exit tens of miles away. We are doomed.


	5. NewHope

**Kenny Riedell POV**

Jason killed Victoria. Jenny, Chad, and Tiffany are still missing. We just recently got separated from Sheldon, Adam, AJ, and Fox. I really hope all of them are alright, especially Jenny. If only I wasn't stupid and told her about the phone. Maybe we all would have escaped due to her superior judgement. All of this is my fault. If only I would have been smart and got everyone to leave in the cars st the first sign of danger. Now the cars have no batteries or gas. The phone box is still messed up. I'm starting to lose it.

"Kenny! Kenny! Snap out of it" Buggzy said while shaking me "What is the plan? What do we do?" He asked

Thatis when I remembered the car repair shop. There had to be batteries, gas, and other equipment as well. We could fix the cars or the bus and get out of here. Should I risk everyone's lives on a risky mission though.

"You guys are going to stay here in this cabin for now. If I'm not back before dark, forget about me. I'm likely dead. I'm going to try and get car batteries and gas from the repair shop" I said

"Alright. Stay safe brother" Buggzy said while putting his hand on my shoulder

Everyone else wished me luck. This was the only way we get out of here and I knew exactly where the shop is. I had to do this. I got us into this, and I must get us out.

**Vanessa Jones POV**

I was just sitting there trying to process everything. Jason Voorhees was actually real and he had already killed several counselors. There's no way he would be able to catch me. I'm a track star. If it comes down to it, I could run for the exit and get away from here. I'm bored and tired of this crap so I might as well speak up.

"Well..what do we do to pass the time" I said

"How about a game of truth or dare to lighten up out spirits" Buggzy said

"Is that really necessary...we are all about to die and we are going to play a stupid game" Eric said in a negative tone

"I agree with Eric...we should focus on getting out of here and come up with a plan B" Deborah replied

"What if we go get the backup phone fuse from Camp Hillbrook" Mitch said while finally not under the influence of drugs

"You knew about a backup this entire time and said nothing" I said steaming

"Sorry" Mitch said lowly

"We told Kenny that we would stay put at least until the night though" Buggzy stated "we can't just leave"

We heard a knock on the door. It was Adam, AJ, and Fox. We quickly opened up and barricaded back once they entered.

"Where's Sheldon?" Deborah asked

"He didn't make it" Adam response while the three of them looked downwards

"Kenny went to go to the repair shop for car supplies" Buggzy said

"We still haven't heard from Tiffany, Chad, or Jenny" I affirmed "I guess we are staying put until Kenny returns or until the morning"

**Jenny Myers POV**

I woke up and the sun was shining in on me. I had no idea what time it was. I wuickly remembered what had happened and I took a glance st my wound. It seemed to not have damaged any bones or tendons, and it's not as deep as I initially thought. I quickly found the shop medical supplies and rubbed alcohol all in my wound. I winced and gagged in pain. The cut was deep enough to require stitches. Luckily, I acquired some medical skills over my life but stitching myself would be a painful task. I got the needle and thread and started going to work. I had to bite into a cloth to entire time to simply keep myself from passing out. I finished up quicker than expected. I knew where I was now. I was at the repair shop not too far from the boat house. I knew I had to leave. I left a blood trail on the ground. I was surprised he did not kill me during the night after I passed out. I must find the others. Hopefully they are still safe.

**Tiffany Cox POV**

I was heading for the exit when I saw Kenny walking near the archery range.

"Kenny...Thank God I found you" I said while running up to him "Jenny and Chad were killed by Jason"

Kenny looked distraught and hopeless at that very instant. He dropped to his knees and started crying. I needed to cheer him up in order to get out of here. I could stick with him and the others to survive as long as I can before I make a break for the exit. Jason would be busy killing everyone else and I could just escape.

Then I heard a familiar voice that absolutely was not supposed to be heard again.

**Kenny Riedell POV**

When I heard Tiffany's voice. I was ready to cry tears of joy. When I heard her say Jenny had been killed by Jason, I felt numb. My life felt pointless at that point in time. I now knew just how much she meant to me. I loved her. When all hope was lost...when I was ready to give up...I heard her voice and saw her running towards me. Was this a dream I asked myself in total disbelief.

"Kenny" Jenny yelled

Jenny hugged me as warmly and tightly as anybody ever has. I now knew it was not a dream. Her warmth filled my heart with joy. She cried into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her embracing the hug. I never wanted the hug to end. We both sat there glad each of us were alive for several minutes. I even caught myself crying. She had obviously been hurt as there were blood stains around her shoulder, but she seemed to not be bothered by it.

"I'm so glad you are okay...I was so worried about you" I said after pulling away from the hug and holding her shoulders while looking into her eyes

"I've never been happier to see anyone in my life" She replied smiling the entire time

At that moment, I realized that Tiffany had said Jenny died. What actually happened I thought to myself. Before I knew it, Jenny saw Tiffany and went into a frenzy. Jenny straight up tackled Tiffany and started hitting her on the ground. Tiffany started fighting back. It was more of a brawl than a cat fight. Jenny eventually gained the upper hand as I watched unsure what to do and why Jenny was acting like this. She had Tiffany pinned down and she was throwing wild punches.

"Jenny!...Jenny!...Stop it" I yelled

She did not listen. She kept hammering away almost as if she was in a trance. I do not think she even heard me. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of Tiffany. She struggled in my arms trying to break free to continue the fight.

"Let me go" Jenny said furiously "She left me to die"

Tiffany got up off the ground spitting blood from her mouth "I thought you were dead...you can't blame me for leaving you" Tiffany remarked

"I would have given my life for you...you stupid bitch" Jenny yelled while still in my arms almost falling forward

This was the first time I had ever seen Jenny this upset, angry, and vile. One moment she was a sweetheart...the next she was a raging bull. She had obviously had a close encounter with Jason. She was traumatized. The bravest person I knew had fallen apart, and it was all my fault.

**Brandon Wilson POV**

It was late in the day and the light was fading. Vanessa's head rested on my shoulder. I finally started to gain her trust. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but all I could think of was Kenny. Will he safely make it back with the supplies we desperately need. Luckily I heard a knock on a window. Everybody quickly got up and opened the window. Kenny crawled in first and everyone cheered. He had brought some gas, but he found no car batteries.

Afterwards, I saw Jenny hop through as well. Basically everyone ran up to her and greeted her. Most of us even hugged her. We were all glad to see her okay. She was like the nice girl everybody liked after all. Jenny smiled back and told us how glad she was to see everyone alive, but there was something off with her. She wasn't as bubbly and warm as I remember.

Then came Tiffany Cox. People greeted Tiffany with a warm welcome despite her previous annoying and snobby attitudes. Jenny just glared at her though. Something definitely happened between the two of them. That's gotta be why Jenny seems off right now.

"Chad was killed by Jason" Kenny stated "But we all...are still alive. We must look out for one another. We don't have car batteries, but like Mitch told you all earlier, there is a phone box fuse not too far. We all can go get it, repair the phone box, call the police...and get the hell out of here"

Then a man knocked on the door. Everyone rushed to the door ready to fight..but it was an actual person. We opened the door and let the stranger in.

"Who are you?" I asked not trusting this guy

"And why are you here?" Adam demanded the stranger to answer

"I'm Tommy Jarvis...and I'm here to help you guys survive"


	6. CalmBeforeTheStorm

**Eric LaChappa POV**

Deborah and I recognized Tommy Jarvis. He was the same guy we contacted early in the morning with an old, industrial radio we found in the cabin. We asked for help and he was the only one to pick up our signal. Supposedly he has fought Jason before. He looks strong and scary. Maybe we all will actually get out of here. We are all staying the night in a large cabin. Tommy said we would leave in the morning and split up into two teams. There was one weird coincidence though. We had not seen or heard Jason since he killed Victoria. What was he even doing all this time?

**Tommy Jarvis POV**

In the morning, most of them will go find the fuse and repair the phone box. Buggzy and I will distract Jason while they are doing it. I might bring along one of the girls and try to kill him. Once repaired, they will call the police. The only bad thing is that I know the police won't actually enter the camp. We will have to meet at the West or East entrance.

"Tommy, can we talk for a moment?" Kenny said

"Sure" I replied

We went into a private room. Kenny seemed very serious about something. He was pacing back and forth until he asked me "Will any of us actually make it out alive?"

"People will likely die...but a lot of us can make it if we work together and follow my plan" I replied nervously

"Also...keep an eye on Tiffany. She is the one dressed in little clothing. Another girl claims that Tiffany left her for dead. Tiffany is not the most loyal, trustworthy person in the world. Make sure she's not doing anything stupid to jeopardize the group" Kenny remarked

"Alright...get some rest" I replied

**Omniscient POV**

Kenny, Adam, and Buggzy talked to one another about the days to come and what had happened. They were all friends from before the camp.

"What's wrong with Tiffany and Jenny?" Buggzy stated

"Well...apparently Tiffany just booked it once Jason hit Jenny with a knife and Jenny somehow escaped Jason. Then Jenny saw Tiffany again and got furious because Tiffany essentially left her to nearly die in the first place and she just ran off" Kenny replied

"Sounds like something Tiffany would do. She might have been scared from Chad's death though" Buggzy said

"True...So Jenny had a wound this entire time...did you or anyone check on it?" Adam said

"No, but she seemed fine" Kenny replied "How's everybody else doing?"

"Everybody seems fine except for AJ. She saw Sheldon and Victoria murdered" Adan stated

"I'm going to check up on her" Adam said

**Jenny Myers POV**

I sat here in a dark room all by myself. I felt like I was hallucinating. I saw his dark, demonic eyes through the mask. He's just standing in the dark corner of the room. He's watching me. Waiting to kill me and throw my lifeless body aside. I feel like screaming, but I can't...I can't move or say anything at all.

Almost as if I am paralyzed. How did he even get in here?

Jason started creeping towards me. My eyes widened from fear. My heart palpitated. My skin became clammy and my shoulder wound bursted ached. He got closer..and closer...and closer after each passing second as if he was levitating towards me at a constant pace. I could see his rotting flesh, torn clothing, and massive frame. He came right up to the side of the bed. He suddenly extended his arm and grabbed by the throat pulling me up. He started squeezing and I was clawing for breath. This is the end I thought.

**Kenny Riedell POV**

I went to check on Jenny, but she was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and adorable. We had grown so much closer over the past few days. She was laying on her side, on the bed that I was supposed to sleep on, but I did not mind. I felt so bad for her. She had been through more than anyone. Almost anyone else would have died. The group is going to need her back...not her in a broken state. The real Jenny. She could lift everyone's spirit and boost morale for sure.

After a short time her breathing got heavier. Her whole body started to slowly twitch as her head moved from side to side. This had to be some sort of nightmare. The bed started shaking violently. She was spazzing out. It was like she was having a seizure in her sleep. I held her down and started gently shaking her.

"Jenny...Jenny...snap out of it" I said firmly. She did not budge. She started screaming so I shook her as hard as I could.

She sprung awake and gasped for air as if Jason was truly there.

"It's ok Jenny...I'm here" I affirmed as I sat down next to her on the bed putting my hands on her shoulders looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"I saw him in my dream. I thought I was actually dying" She said tiredly

There was a long pause as she lowered her heart rate and began to calm down realizing she was going to be fine for now.

"Stay with me tonight" She pleaded

"Alright...I'll be here" I replied wanting to do anything to help her

Jenny laid back down as I stripped to my shorts, and I got under the cover. Her hand caressed my chest making its way to my heart while she pressed herself against me. It felt nice...it felt as if everything was going to be okay in that moment. She laid her head against my neck and nuzzled me before wrapping her leg around my waist. I ran one of my hands through her hair and held onto her with the other. I never thought that we would be cuddling. I guess I've always liked her from the start. I know she needed this and honestly...I needed it too.

**Adam Palomino POV**

I went to check up on AJ. She was silent almost the entire day. She didn't really say much since seeing Sheldon get brutalized. This was a horrible situation...and I needed to be there for her so she does not lose her mind when Jason finally arrives again. She was just sitting on the couch with screwed up makeup from where she had been crying.

"Hey AJ, are you alright? I asked sitting down next to her

"I'm fine" She said but I did not believe her. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed my hand down her side. She did not stop me so I must have been doing something right. AJ slowly rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks" She said

**Fox POV**

I am ready to beat Jason's ass. That dude ain't killing me. Everybody here is too weak. Deborah just keeps on pretending that nothing is happening reading her books and playing nerd games with Eric. They will likely die next. AJ and Tiffany both looked like they already know they are going to die. Adam and Buggzy seem to be alright. Kenny and Vanessa are just the same they've always been. Jenny seemed shaken up, but she keeps marching on. Mitch is still not caring about anything. This Tommy guy seems suspicious. What type of nut job willingly tries to fight Jason? Plus, he's a complete stranger.

**Tommy Jarvis POV**

The night was passing by very slowly. I could sense Jason was near. I started hearing low sounds of what sounded like metal clanking. He must be trapping the entire area surrounding the cabin. Dang it. He's smart. He gathered traps and materials essentially all day to prepare for a mass killing. I should wake up the others, but they will need all the rest they can get. He can't just bust in. He'll have to break the door down to get in here.

**Jenny Myers POV**

I woke early in the morning before there was any light. Kenny was still holding on to me. He snored softly. It was kinda cute. I slowly moved his arm and slipped out of bed quietly without waking him. I got dressed and went to the main living area of the cabin. Everyone was sleeping except Tommy.

"Good morning" I whispered coming up behind him

"Good morning Jenny" He replied back whispering as well

"He's out there isn't he" I stated

"Yeah...I think he put bear traps around the exits" Tommy said

"Why do you think that?" I said sitting on a counter next to him

"I heard him out there" Tommy replied

"Oh" I said softly "We should get the others up and get ready for the worst"

"No...not yet...Jason can sense our movement" Tommy replied "He won't attack until he senses a lot because he is still unsure where we are in my opinion"

I just sat in silence looking at Tommy. Even he seemed scared. The man who came to save us was afraid as he knew what I already knew. Going to the phone box is a death wish. It's simply too far on foot and the police likely can't even do anything to Jason. I decided to speak up.

"Tommy...we can't rely on the police" I said

"I know...but the others must get hope from somewhere" Tommy said

"Is there anything else we can do mean...the police should have already came by now since no one had heard from any counselors for several days now" I replied

Tommy looked at me intently "We can kill him"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door. I ran to the sound with Tommy to see what it was. A machete poked through it. Jason was ready for his attack, but we were ready for him.


	7. JasonReturns

**Omniscient POV**

"Everybody get up, Jason is here" Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs

Jenny and Tommy both grabbed chairs, tables, and other furniture to block the door while everyone else still dreary found weapons of any kind. Vanessa found got the fire stick. Buggzy and Adam still had their axes. Deborah and LaChappa fiund emergency flareguns in a cabinet. AJ got a wooden board. Fox had a personal machete and Mitch had no clue what was going on. Tiffany grabbed a wrench.

Jason was hitting the door with his machete over and over again making a larger hole every swing. There were multiple tables and even dressers in his way now. Everybody thought there was no way he'd make it inside.

"No one leave this house...he may set traps" Tommy yelled

**Kenny Riedell POV**

"Kenny...Kenny...Kenny" I heard my name being called out waking me up. Sunlight shines directly in my face and Jenny appeared.

"Get up...Jason is here" Jenny said frantically pulling me out of the bed. Jenny handed me a baseball bat and ran out of the room. I quickly got up, put on my shirt, and ran towards the commotion. Jason had torn the door down. He was now pushing large tables between him and us out of the way forcefully.

"Everybody...stand your ground" Tommy yelled

"I need some help over here" Jenny said opening up a window

I ran over to assist her.

"Kenny, get any random objects you can find and start tossing them out this window" She said with authority. I wondered why she wanted that until I saw her throw log right on the ground outside the window. A giant bear trap sprung outward catching the log. If that had been my leg...it would not have been good to say the least.

We both starting chucking firewood, books, and dishes out the window setting off at least a dozen traps fully covered up by leaves. We threw them in a certain pattern in order to make a trail we could get out of here on. Tiffany came running by, hopped out the window, and started running towards the main road after following the path of set off bear traps.

**Brandon Wilson POV**

Jason had nearly broken through all of the barrier we had set up. Adam, Tommy, and I waited to fight him with axes.

"Everybody, there is now a safe trail to get away from this cabin. We set off all the traps" Jemmy yelled

"Go you two" Tommy demanded staring down Jason

I ran over to the window to leave trusting in Tommy's ability. Jenny motioned us all to get out the window. Deborah and Eric hopped out first leading the way since they were the ones likely to know where not to step. Fox, Vanessa, AJ, Kenny, and Adam followed closely.

"Go ahead Jenny" I said

"I'm fine...you go" Jenny demanded grabbing Tommy's shotgun

I went ahead. Mitch jumped out after me. I made it out of the traps when I heard a trap set off behind me. Mitch screamed in pain as the trap tore up his leg. He was likely on something, but I was not going to leave him. Jenny came rushing out the window to help as well. Her and I both pulled as hard as we could to separate the trap from Mitch's flesh. We finally pulled down the trap and carried him to safety. We laid him on the ground momentarily.

"Buggzy...help him stand up and follow the others" Jenny said "I'll watch your back...Mitch you have to push through the pain"

I lifted him up making him groan as blood covered his lower right leg. His leg almost made me puke.

"Tommy...get out of there" Jenny yelled

I looked back and saw Tommy through the dodge Jason's attack and hit Jason right in the side of the head with the axe making Jason fall flat on his back.

Tommy use the opportunity and got out. He ran up beside me and helped me basically carry Mitch while Jenny walked backwards behind us with the gun raised. I could barely see the others. It looked like we were headed towards Camp Hillbrook to find the fuse, but they were way ahead.

**Deborah Kim POV**

Kenny was leading us towards the area where the fuse was. We were basically running and I was exhausted. At this point, we needed the cops desperately. We finally reached the camp to see six separate cabins.

"Search all of the cabins for medical supplies, better weapons, the fuse, and any other thing that might be of use" Kenny told the group

I opened up all of the cabinets and drawers in one of the cabins and only found some rusty silverware and some medical spray. I quickly rushed to another cabin and found just what we needed in the first drawer, the phone box fuse.

**Adam Palomino POV**

We all found our way into a smaller cabin and barricaded the door. Deborah found the fuse, but we had a long ways to reach the phone box. Everyone needed a breather. Jenny, Mitch, Buggzy, and Tommy were missing. They weren't far behind us when I last saw them though.

"What do we do?" I asked the group

"We wait here until we are rested, and then we make a break for the phone box" Kenny said

"What about the others?" Deborah asked

"They'll find us...we just have to trust that they will make it" Fox replied

"There they are" Eric said pointing out the front window

Mitch was being carried by Tommy and Buggzy. Jenny was right behind them. I opened the front window and yelled "over here...get in." They rushed over to me. Buggzy and Tommy lifted Mitch up and Kenny helped him in and laid him on the ground. Jenny crawled in first and made sure Tommy and Buggzy got in safely. I just noticed Tiffany was missing...but she likely ran away.

**Jenny Myers POV**

I was exhausted from the trip. The entire way I did not dare drop the gun down. I had to be ready to fire at a moments notice. We got in the cabin and laid Mitch down.

"Hand me any medical supplies" I said with a sense of urgency

Deborah handed me a spray and Kenny handed me some cloth. I started to tend to Mitch's wounds. I did not want to tell anyone else. His wound was so severe that I really could not do anything for him besides cleaning the area. I simply did not have the supplies.

"Jason's here" Deborah yelled with terror in her voice

I saw Tommy open the window in the back and direct people towards it. They quietly slipped out one by one and started sneaking to Birch Ridge without hesitation. We had to move now. I tried to get Mitch up with the help of Kenny and Buggzy, but he screamed in pain. We just laid him back down before Jason started hacking away at the door.

"Mitch...you need to get up" I demanded as Kenny and Buggzy headed for the window knowing Mitch's decision

"I will just slow you down...leave me" Mitch said

"No" I said with tears in my eyes leaning down putting my hand on his shoulder "That is not an option...we can carry you...don't do this"

"I got myself into this mess...I don't want you to die because of my dumb choices" Mitch said while smiling and grimacing at the same time

He had made up his mind. I could not stand to just leave him, but I had no other choice. He knew Jason would catch us. We would simply be too slow. I sat him up and hugged him crying.

"None of this was supposed to happen" I said

"Time is up for me...but you can still make it out of here sweetheart" Mitch said softly with a hoarseness to his voice "GO NOW" He yelled

I got up and said "Farewell friend" before climbing out the window as soon as Jason broke down the door. I never looked back. Buggzy, Kenny, and I had to reach the others.

**Mitch POV**

Jenny bid me farewell with tears in her eyes despite my drug issues and stupidity. I knew I was going to hinder the group and I could not live with myself if I caused any of them to die. I watched her as she left before hearing the door being completely shattered. I sat there staring right at Jason yet I felt no fear. I knew what was going to happen next, but I felt peaceful. I lived my life the way I wanted to live it and I have no regrets. I just hope my choice helps the others escape.

I stood up with pain shooting up my leg and diffusing out across my entire body. I grabbed a bat off the floor and looked Jason dead in the eye. As Jason approached me, I wildly swung the bat. Jason blocked my attacked and grabbed me by the throat. Then I felt a burning sensation for a second. Finally, I felt no more pain.


End file.
